


Loki: The sun will shine on us again

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Endgame, Spoilers, Thor is fat bum, Thor is loney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Endgame came out 24 Apr 19. Don't even read this synopsis if you dont want spoilers.Set at end of Endgame in New Asgard with Thor and Valkyrie chating over who is to be king. Thor remembers his recent/in past encounter with his mother and now misses family more. He decides to find if Loki is really dead.





	Loki: The sun will shine on us again

Thor stood on the cliff where his father died 5 years ago. It was just up the road from what was New Asgard. The remaining Asgardians settled here after Thanos destroyed the Statesman. They all thought Thor and Loki had both perished helping them escape.

After Thanos had snapped his fingers, everyone was numb. Thor hadn't really grieved for Loki. He sat silently in Wakanda for a couple of days. No one could talk to him. The asked Thor if he could use his Bifrost travel to travel to Titan to find Tony and the others. Thor never responded.

A strange woman with long blond hair offered to go. Apparently she could travel in space without a ship. Captain America was not put out by her also being a Captain. They seemed to get along. Everyone was kinda arguing over what to do. To just live with what they have got or try and stop Thanos.

Thor didnt care. But what they said gave him an idea. He stood up and the group all stopped talking and all eyes were on Thor. He hadn't moved nor said a word in days. Thor looked down at Stormbraker in his hand and gripped it with conviction. "I have to go." Thor then was engulfed in light and everyone stumbled back in shock.  
__-

Thor flew through the light, willing himself to the remaining Asgardians. He found the Commodore and was greeted warmly by Korg and Meik seemed to slime his legs, but Thor didn't mind. The Valkyrie, Brun, stood stoic, but a small smile creeped accross her face. "What took you so long?"

Thor smirked back and then resumed his roll. "Where were we? Earth I think?" Thor then went to the controls and directed the controls.

__-  
Thor sighed. The Asgardians had made a effective little fishing village. Although not long after they landed in New Asgard, Thor pretty much became a hermit in his little shack on the cliff near where he last saw he father. He came down only when he needed beer. Brun saw herself in Thor, death by drinking. She never pressed him or forced him to stop. 

The people didnt press him to be their king in a more active sence. Korg and Meik stayed with him regularly, mostly as a distraction. They would just watch sports on cable, until it stopped working. But then at least they could eat pizza and play online games.

No one mentioned Thanos, not till Professor Hulk got Thor to re-join the Avengers.

But that was a couple of days ago now. Thanos was dead, again. Thor remembered taking off Thanos' head five years ago. It felt awesome and he made a quip about 'I went for the head'. No body laughed. It was a hollow victory. Thanos had used the stones to destroy the stones.

The remaining avengers used the quantam realm to travel through time to get the stones and make a new infinity gauntlet. Thor wished he could get to have wield it. His argument of being a god and could handle it was not totally dismissed, it was more of his drunken state. Thor looked down at his fat belly and realised he really let himself go since that day. His hair was long and dreadlocked,his beard thick and unkept. Brun often would remind Thor he had some food bits in there.

He looked like a hobo. Thor couldnt see it. But the oversized hoodie and fingerless gloves would beg to differ. 

"Brun,you were better suited to being a king than me."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. Their is nothing here for me. For the first time in a 1000 years I don't have a path."

"You know I will make some big changes around here."

"I would expect that." Thor smiled. He was an absent king, any change would be for the better.

"What will you do?"

"I dont know, just travel." He turned and smiled, He knew she was going to make a joke about him being fat and should exercise. Then he pictured her saying 'eat a salad'. He then lost his smile. His mother told him to do that. Thor choked back tears. At least he got to see her before she died. He remembered hugging her. She knew she was going to die later that day. She commented that the years had been unkind to him.

He caught a glimpse of himself on a mirror in her chamber when he was meant to steal the Aether from Jane. He looked like Odin, fat and haggard. 

Brun raised her eyebrow at Thor's pondering. "You know you could go looking for the Asgardians who were off world at the time of Ragnarok."

"I have to set something right." He took a confident breath. "I see you again on day, your Majesty." Thor slightly bowed and then took off into the Bifrost light.  
__-

Thor stopped in space. This was his intended destination. There was nothing here but floating wreckage. The wreckage of the Statesman. Thor had saved his people but he still hadn't mourned his losses. He was still in denial. Thor floated towards Loki's body. Thor felt his chest tighten. Loki was still here. he was dead. He wasnt faking it. He didnt come back after they destroyed Thanos with Tony Stark's sacrificial snap.

Thor took hold of his brother's cold body. He then held him close as he used his Bifrost again. Not to go to New Asgard, but to old.

There was just a dark asteroid field. Nothing remained. Thor looked around. he knew there was hope. He then turned as something caught his peripheral vision. a dim light. He floaded towards it. As the floating rocks parted the light became brighter, as did Thor's smile. It wasn't destroyed.

The eternal flame.

__-

Thor let go of Stormbreaker as it floated next to him. He cradled Loki and stroked the icicles from his cheek. Thor then gently kissed his forehead. He then reached out to the flame and in encircled his hand. Thor then placed his burning hand on Loki's chest. "With the eternal flame you are reborn.."

Loki's eyes burst open and he arched back as he took a deep breath. He gasped and looked up at Thor. Loki then furrowed his brow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Loki then gently entwined his fingers in Thor's dreadlocks.

Thor laughed through the tears. "Its a long story."

"Well, unless you have a way of us not floating in the dead of space for the rest of our days, im sure we have time to spare."

Thor then roughly hugged a protesting Loki. Thor then eventually let him go. He took hold of Stormbreaker. 

Loki looked down. "you use an axe now? I don't see any trees for you to chop down in space." Loki playfully looked around. 

"Shut up Loki." Thor smiled and called the Bifrost.  
__-

They landed hard on a green cliff, over looking the ocean. Loki brushed himself off and looked over at a familiar rock. "Oh, so take me to father's grave?"

Loki walked to the edge. Thor gasped. "Yes.. our father!" Thor seemed happy Loki had finally accepted Odin. Loki then turned and saw the village down the hill. "Oh!" Thor then held out his arm and gestured. "Welcome to new Asgard."

Loki pursed his lips. "I don't see your palace."

"I don't have one, I didn't want one." Thor said humbly.

"What a boring king you are!" Loki started to walk towards the path down the cliff with Thor in toe.

"Oh, im not king, Valkyrie is." 

Loki stopped and swallowed hard. his last memories of her were not good. "Oh.. goodie.." Loki stuttered. Thor patted his back. 

"It will be fine, trust me brother. come lets get something to eat."

Loki then raised his eyebrow and patted Thor's stomach. "Taking after Volstagg are we?"

"What no!" Thor growled. Loki laughed and began to run, Thor chased him.

"What Thor? Too fat to catch me?" Loki joked.

Thor puffed and panted, he had really let himself go. but he still caught him. he tackled Loki and pined him down with his bulk.

"Augh! get off me you fat fool!" Loki protested. Thor stopped and looked Loki in the eyes. he was still out of breath and now something else had caught his exhaustion. Loki, his eyes locked on. he was looking gently and lovingly. Thor was just brushing his nose to Loki's. Thor slightly closed his eyes and allowed himself to cant his head slightly and gently kissed Loki's lips.

Thor pushed back up but remained over Loki. He looked at the puzzled looked he was getting. "What?" Thor asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Loki retorted. Thor didn't respond. "You kissed me." Loki said softly.

"You let me." Thor softly replied.

"I did..." Loki acknowledged. "Strange...that."

"Well i did own you a hug." Thor joked.

"Yes, but a kiss is a big step up from that. especially that kind of kiss."

Thor then blurted out more words without thought. "Well I didnt get the chance, and since its been five years, consider it interest on a debt owing." Thor then smiled.

"But what makes you think I wanted an intimate kiss from you?" Loki tried to distance himself.

Thor felt the anxiety of rejection. "I dont.. I mean I thought you..."

Loki could see he had hurt Thor. Thor then pushed himself up off Loki and sat in the long grass softly sobbing.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Thor then looked directly at Loki. "yes!"

Loki then acquiesced. "Come here you dumb oaf." Loki pulled him him and hugged him. Thor the cried loudly. Loki was a bit embarrassed by the emotions on display. After a bit,   
Thor calmed down a bit and wiped his face. Loki looked down and his shoulder and realised Thor had wiped snot and tears on his hair.

"Sorry.." Thor laughed. Loki didn't chide him.

"Its ok." Loki then smiled. The clouds parted and they were both bathed in sunlight. Loki then cupped Thor's cheek. "I did tell you the sun would shine on us again." He kissed 

Thor softly then stood up and held out his hand. Thor took it and stood in shock.

"You knew.. You saw this? How?"

"I will tell you one day." Loki then turned and began to walk down the path. Thor shouted after him.

"You kissed me!"

"Yes!" Loki then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "But that's all you are getting." He then fully turned. "I mean.. I cant be seen with someone who looks like you." Loki then gestured to how Thor had let himself go. he then shrugged as he turned away. "besides in your current state you probably dont have the stamina to keep up with me in bed!"

"LOKI!" Thor yelled and began to chase him down the path.


End file.
